bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 August 2016
11:28 re:zero is nice 11:28 go and watch it 11:29 episode 15 changes everything 11:30 >Sits here wondering if I could binge for 7.5 hours 11:30 i did watch it, its not as great as people are saying it is 11:30 >SUDDENLY MISSIONARIES! 11:30 honestly it tries too hard to be like steins;gate but with less likeable characters 11:30 oh yeah, today is sunday 11:30 almost forgot to watch it 11:31 the thing that keeps people hooked is the concept 11:31 i don't think its that much like steins gate 11:31 screw emilia 11:31 only the restarting 11:31 steins gate had better feels tbh 11:31 i wouldn't say re:zero is feels 11:31 more like... thriller 11:32 they tried to make it have feels 11:32 i like how this is some actual character development in re:zero though 11:32 like the rem scene, if you which one im referring to 11:32 ye episode 18 11:32 that was a nice scene though 11:32 gave me goosebumps 11:32 but still 11:32 screw emilia 11:32 no not that one 11:33 the sad feels 11:33 oh 11:33 with betelgeuse 11:33 emilia > rem but i dont like any of the characters 11:33 nah that wasn't feels 11:33 the cat is cool though 11:33 i liked emilia at the start 11:33 betelgeuse is cool too, reminds me of father anderson (i think thats his name) 11:35 betelgeuse should die 11:35 period 11:35 re:zero is ok but doesnt deserve anime of the season 11:35 id say that goes to mob psycho 100 11:36 anything with time travel becomes famous 11:36 is mob psycho that good? 11:36 i watched the first 2 episodes thought it was meh 11:36 i think its really good, it was made by the same guys who made OPM 11:36 yeah ik 11:36 i liked one punch much better though 11:37 it gets better after like episode 4-5 11:37 one thing that bothered me so much on rezero is that 11:37 ok, ill check it out later 11:37 it's never loud enough 11:37 (idc what digibro says) 11:37 like why tf is the volume so loow 11:37 wut 11:38 just turn up the sound 11:38 i'm already at 100 11:39 what are you using 11:40 im using kissanime and i think its plenty loud enough 11:40 yeah 11:40 it's not loud enough asd[pja[12:04 It's plety loud on Kis anime :/ 12:06 i just torrent my anime and use VLC to watch 12:08 kissanime is perfect, as long as you dont mind clicking hide on all the ads every time 12:08 You don't use adblock? 12:10 doesnt adblock make kissanime not work 12:10 i use adblock but i had to disable it for kiss 12:11 It works for me. 12:12 I'm debating wether or not I should keep it on though. 12:12 To support the site. 12:12 Cause that's how they get their money. 12:12 i just turned it on and 12:12 now theres just blank spots where the ads were supposed to be 12:12 and theres still the hide button 12:12 and that pisses me off so tbh it makes no difference 12:12 im gonna hide the ads no matter what 12:13 wait, nvm it stopped working 12:13 "Please do not block ads on kissanime" 12:18 ded chat 12:25 thats the sole reason i didnt use kissanime 12:25 it blocks my adblock 12:26 I just use uBlock Origin 12:26 Instead of blocking the add it makes it blank 12:26 But the hide is still there 12:26 same for kisscartoon, but kisscartoon's ads are easy to ignore 12:26 I just ignore it and put it on lights off 12:26 thats what i used to watch aqua teen through all of sophmore year 12:26 as long as the site doesn't have video ads, idc 12:26 hiding the ads isnt too much of a bother 12:27 i used to use crunchyroll but it kept buffering 24/7 12:27 I dislike crunchyroll 12:27 and hulu doesnt work on phone unless you wanna pay monthly 12:27 crunchyroll is for anime hipsters 12:28 hulu is the one with annoying video ads i think 12:28 i just torrent my anime tbh 12:29 better quality and no ads 12:46 ded chat 12:53 When isn't it? 12:54 Hai <3 12:56 hi 12:56 welcome back harem kid 01:00 So we are making that a thing? 01:00 Harem kid? 01:02 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 01:04 he brought this upon himself 01:09 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn again 01:10 good day of overwatch 01:10 i still get S***** stuff in overwatch 01:23 idk 01:23 people are telling me to start like 01:23 playing other heroes because genji is getting nerfed 01:29 hey guys is the game down? 01:31 hello 01:31 i dont think so. im autoing just fine 01:32 thats weird, i was doing trial x2, and the chick with the big gun blast me off BF then 01:32 your game probably crashed 01:32 After she shot me, my game crashed, and i cant get back in 01:33 try reinstalling?? 01:33 since i log in with FB my progress with be fine right? 01:34 should be. but you probs wont be in trial when you get back o 01:34 on* 01:34 yeah 01:35 * Dark Ice Lexida is anxious 01:36 tfw im really bad at using offense hero 01:37 how do i reinstall, i can't seem to find how to un install 01:37 i usually delete the app. 01:38 delete the app, then reinstall it 01:38 what OS do you use to play brave frontier? 01:38 also vent dps heroes are fun... i usually only play therm.. with the exception or winston, zenyatta, and lucio 01:38 winston 01:38 zenyatta 01:38 and lucio 01:38 are not dps 01:38 lol 01:39 well zenyatta maybe 01:39 im only good with tank heroes or defense heroes, thus my main is junkrat 01:39 im genji 01:39 eat your own bombs 01:39 inb4 trapped 01:39 my dash can break traps 01:39 B) 01:39 it won't anymore tho 01:39 not after the nerf 01:39 i'm hand remote detonated landmine. 01:40 tfw there a lot of genji that dash but still end up in the trap lol 01:40 i wanna fly like an eagle 01:40 then 01:40 they're bad 01:40 if you wanna fly 01:40 FLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 01:40 just go pharah 01:40 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:40 ha 01:40 aaaaaaaaaaaaaa 01:40 joke's on you 01:40 i'm poor 01:41 i can't afford overwath 01:41 i meant that other than dps i play like 3 other people. 01:41 btw D man and kou like using Dva stack in king of the hill maps 01:41 tfw i only get to overwatch when im hanging with my friend 01:41 who's kou 01:42 kougyaku hime 01:42 oh ye 01:42 them 01:42 well the only support that i can play is symmetra and Lucio 01:43 screw symmetra 01:44 the only offence that i can play is Mccree and reaper, im not good at playing sneaky 01:45 i mean overly sneaky 01:47 ugh 01:47 still trying to beat noel... 01:49 90% ares down is cancer 01:54 Noel4unit 01:54 Plox 01:56 back srry, umm im using windows 10, so where can i install? 01:57 idk 01:57 sorry 01:57 "Jsut" 01:57 Knight of Holy Light Ark 01:57 yeah? 01:58 "JSUT" 01:58 Sorry. 01:58 It just... 01:58 basically one of my freinds don't like swearing, at typo happend and now it's a swear. 01:59 oh my name? Oh that was because i wasn't paying attention, it was supposed to be justRICHTOFEN 02:02 Hello 02:03 oyo 02:05 GOD DAMN YOU NOEL 02:05 I CRI 02:05 EVERYTIEM 02:05 D: 02:07 the salt is real lol 02:07 I GIVE UP 02:07 someone need to make a picture of noel with a cup that read "casual tears" 02:08 No. 02:08 "Pure Salt" 02:10 i am pure salt rn 02:10 that's the 4th time I've died to vargas 02:10 and it was after i killed avant too 02:10 :/ 02:11 Mami, what are these Trial special quest things? 02:12 ah that 02:12 its the special quest to get uncap material 02:12 Hmmm 02:13 awwww yis' 02:13 uncap? 02:13 02:13 ya might want to uncap yer SR and SSR to 3 star quickly 02:13 cuz late game quest is unforgiving 02:13 I see... 02:16 Hey Mich 02:18 * Mamizou Futatsuiwa yawn 02:18 mich 02:19 i am watching joeys world tour 02:19 also known as joey from joeys super cool food reviews 02:26 :( 02:34 dedlier chat 02:35 Dedest chat. 02:35 Oh god, there's a casino.... 02:35 Welp, I will be gambling for a few hours 02:36 good luck losing all your chips there 02:44 dedliest chat 02:45 Grandblue... 02:45 How the heck will I even play that? 02:46 android or iphone or PC with google chrome 02:47 how on chrome? 02:49 http://granbluefantasy.jp/download/ 02:50 hello all 02:50 NOw to learn moon runes (y) 02:50 i just slept from 10am-9pm 02:50 im gonna die 02:51 RIP Nagu 02:51 well crap 02:52 god i love my Atro.... 02:52 .... 02:52 you basically slept through the whole day 02:52 Whoaaa. 02:52 It's death! 02:52 yeah 02:52 it's been awhile since i've been here 02:52 and wow, i can see why �people love Elza 02:53 atro is great 02:53 ive been feeling sleepy the whole day, and again i always sleepy 02:53 we all feel sleepy Mami 02:53 gdi this Mage Eldrich crit me 02:54 i read that as aldricht lol 02:54 >Noel Trial 02:54 >Black knight's Rage 02:54 >Crit's on atro so instantly thinking dead Atro 02:54 >87 HP 02:54 02:54 oyo D man 02:54 so just finished the Zelnite GGC 02:55 should I replace Azurai with Kulyuk? 02:56 atro is my only cleanser LOL 02:56 he doesn't even cleanse 02:56 hi 02:56 with sp 02:56 Elimo is my clenser 02:56 he cleanses 02:57 o well that's unique 02:57 never heard of anyone getting status cleanse on Atro til now 02:58 i wish lara got a cleanse 02:58 atro is probably one of the most multiuse starters 02:58 i think he has like 3 different paths for sp 02:58 he's less used than magress though 03:00 magress UBB is gud 03:01 So how tough is Ark's GGC? 03:01 looking forward to try it 03:04 ive put off 100% completing seria gq for too long 03:04 i have never 100% a gq 03:04 too lazy 03:05 . 03:05 I've only 100% 2 of them (y) 03:05 Karl quest 1 and Eneroth. 03:05 i want to evo seria to 7* so 03:05 the gq is honestly the worst one though 03:06 I want to get all my units to 7* 03:06 (If they can) But I'm lazy... 03:08 Yappers! 03:08 hai 03:08 Hey Yap 03:14 Hey Bre 03:14 Hey Nyan 03:19 dedliest chat 03:19 seria gq easier than i remembered 03:19 mikael op 03:20 Night guys. 03:20 today at 8 on discovery channel worlds deadest chat 03:20 I preffer Lafiel 03:20 Gn Desert 03:21 is my sirius beautiful 03:22 No 03:22 :c 03:26 lmao 03:27 Hey 03:27 hey Imagi 03:27 * IoNick Comet forces himself to watch biology videos 03:28 sorry I pressed the wrong button ._. 06:26 i still havent done that gq feelsbadman 06:26 ... 06:26 I looked at his thing and its no 06:26 Wish I had sirius 06:27 He would be a god as lead 06:27 dont we all 06:27 Sirius is the bread and butter of my default squad. 06:27 yeah lmao 06:29 i want sirius for noel trial 06:29 vargas ares down 2 stronk 06:47 Trial:EX8 06:53 anyone here? 06:54 I'm here. 06:54 ok 06:54 Lex 06:55 you here too? 07:01 quick Q, just started playing again, should i omni krantz or avant first?? 07:01 im here lel 07:01 I say Krantz 07:01 i have juno as 8* 07:02 still krantz though? 07:02 then go Avant 07:02 Avant, yeah. 07:02 kk 07:02 thanks much 07:02 I prefer Juno over Krantz as a mitigator 07:02 legend stones... wish i had more merit when i stopped 07:02 anima/breaker? 07:02 or it doesnt matter? i have 5 =( 07:03 Anima / breaker for what? 07:03 for avant 07:03 i have 2 animas and 3 breakers 07:03 should i omni a breaker? 07:03 I was ready to cry if you said you had 5 Juno-Seto's. Lol 07:03 no i have 2 07:04 I'm still gonna cry. 07:04 2 ensas 07:04 I'd go with Anima for Avant. 07:04 already omni'd miku before i quit 07:04 kk 07:04 Reduced defense from Breaker isn't really that good. 07:04 man I hate this goddamn ares down and 70% threshold with vargas on noel trial 07:05 ive probably missed so many good units 07:05 the last unit i got before i quit was silas 07:05 Lex? 07:05 Lina 07:08 don't have either 07:12 I really hope Gumi makes a Trial No. X5 for Ezra. 07:13 wait 07:13 ryu 07:20 Anyone have a 7* Zedus lead i could use? 07:26 i decided to start crafting the event spheres and such 07:26 after i found a great guide for the demon igniter 07:26 Harrow what you need zedus lead for? 07:26 Trial x3 nuke 07:27 been away for a month couldnt log on 07:27 wekk 07:27 well 07:27 you may use eze or azurei lead aswell 07:27 or any other strong omni lead actually 07:27 with omni units in general x3 nuking is a cake 07:27 ill try that brb 07:28 i used dubble avani lead to nuke x3 07:28 and used 3 normal attacks XD 07:28 i dont hav avani tho 07:28 so im trying to do the zedus method 07:28 only because i used avani doesnt mean you NEED her 07:28 wasn't xie'jing buffed somewhere along the line? 07:29 zedus methode isnt even as powerfull as double eze lead 07:29 seb 07:29 crit > spark 07:29 thats a long time ago with buffing her 07:29 is Xie'Jing even vulnerable to crits anymore 07:29 after that buff 07:29 i dont think so 07:29 welp 07:29 im glad i had my rowgen ready 07:29 :) 07:30 delicious cheese 07:30 wait she isnt immune or strong agaisnt crit 07:30 ??? 07:30 crit works on her 07:30 anyways I'm filling in extra data for Trial:EX8 07:30 Atro is completely messed up 07:31 just use azurai friend lead and some eze or somethign for your own lea 07:31 and it will be easy 07:31 alrighty 07:33 demon igniter is actually i freakin strong sphere 07:33 why dont i see anyone using it? 07:33 Demon Igniter 07:34 uh, its a stat boost sphere? 07:34 it is 07:34 thats probably why 07:34 but dude hit count + spark damage + and spark boosts bb gauge 07:34 if it was an attack boost sphere ppl would probably use it more 07:34 i think then it would be way to op 07:35 http://puu.sh/qSUb0/ff5a5c8313.jpg 07:35 It is done 07:35 that would make it almost ( well not close but almost ) as powerfull als genius challenges reward sphere 07:35 and thats for some you need no triel for neither any raid 07:35 trial * 07:35 07:36 seb 07:36 have you guys done genius's challenge yet? 07:36 i tried but failed 07:36 how far did you get 07:36 well i reached vargas 07:37 nice 07:37 did you do 1-5-5 on the BB/SBB 07:37 because that is wrong 07:37 for Atro 07:37 no .... 07:37 1-1-5? 07:37 i dont know what i did but my leader skill got dissabled many times actually 07:37 ushi 07:39 UShi got it all wrong 07:39 he just got really lucky 07:39 hmmm 07:39 just like his Tilith trial guide 07:40 tilith trial i followed the wiki guide 07:40 but messed up and was stuck in the loop final stage 07:40 so i had to do it again with hailie in my squad 07:41 demon igniter is freakin STRONK 07:42 you know what would be awesome 07:42 if in future you could craft all three demon weapon regional spheres into one 07:43 that would be overkill tough XD 07:44 well actually... 07:44 the other two are .. bad compared to other spheres ... 07:46 maaaaan its unfair how a good friend of mine has such overpowered spheres like health codex and stuff 07:46 and im sitting here.... i dont even have the requiered arena spheres for it .. 07:47 i am doing something wrong....... like i play even longer then he did .. hes 100 levels further and about 30 arena levels further 07:55 alright 07:56 i updated some info for Noel trial 07:56 good job ! 07:59 that 1-5-5 for Atro was just wrong 07:59 :( 08:00 anyways I'm just gonna drop this right here 08:00 http://imgur.com/Bqufp9T 08:07 im waiting for allanons omni befor i try again 08:08 >omni allanon 08:08 what XD ? 08:08 you'll be older than grah by the time that comes around 08:08 * Pacapound runs 08:08 ... 08:08 true.. 08:09 imagine they once bring stuff out on a reasonable date 08:09 not like the maidens 08:09 freaking 8 months delayed 08:09 well actually not 8 but... 08:09 8 month from when they were announced 08:12 LOOKING AT YOU, RAID FUNCTION 08:29 ehm 08:29 anyone here? 08:32 Hi everyone! 08:33 hi delta 08:33 chat's dead 08:33 What did I miss? 08:33 Oh... 08:33 you missed me updating some data for ex8 08:34 Really? what? 08:34 What data*? 08:34 Trial:EX8 08:34 Checking... 2 mins 08:34 you also missed this 08:34 On pages 8384 there is a description of Station Eleven. Read this description symbolicallywhat might it represent? How do the people and the setting of Station Eleven relate to the people and setting of the novel? 08:34 08:34 whoops 08:34 thats part of my HW 08:35 lol 08:35 http://imgur.com/Bqufp9T 08:35 that 08:35 HW... yay 08:35 So happy I have the Demon Striker now 08:35 I'm so happy i have sacrilege orb now 08:35 * Pacapound runs 08:37 * Delta 01 snipes Pacapound 08:38 * Pacapound is sniped 08:38 why 08:38 * Pacapound dies 08:38 Running means you die tired 08:38 Sniper's motto 08:38 wut 08:39 hahahaha nothing... just messing around... it's better than paying attention in class tbh 08:39 Need to clear Trial EX:8 08:40 i did this morning 08:42 no aoe normal attack 08:42 uhh thanks RNG? 08:43 lol! 08:48 Glorious Hero Krantz 08:49 800 def imps 08:49 why 08:52 I have to get Virtuous Cape... I need to finish Ark... and I need to go Pingu'er than The Yapster in order to sack Noel 08:52 lol no 08:52 I'm 100% f2p 08:52 and look what i did 08:52 whats a good HoT unit for ezra gq 08:52 Selena 08:52 Juno 08:53 And Paca... RNG loves you... He and I have a troublesome relationship 08:53 delta pls 08:53 i died to vargas and avant 5 times before that 08:53 dont have either rip 08:54 that RNG 08:54 Dandemagus and Dandelga focusing the same enemy 08:54 I haven't made it past Magress... only once and Vern sacked me like a Linebacker 08:54 Holler 08:54 hi 08:54 hey there 08:55 Sup. 08:56 i used 4 turn UBB Krantz to make it past Magress 08:56 So paca... No virtous cape needed? Only 4 turn UBB? 08:56 virtuous cape makes it a heck of a lot easier though 08:57 but yeah if you don't have the cape the 20% BB gauge reduction still activates 08:57 hmmm... Mind if I burrow your Krantz? 08:57 Krantz lead won't help you any 08:57 oh... 08:57 Dammit... Must finish mine then 08:57 I went Ark + Azurai 08:58 Ark + Krantz are essential here 08:58 No Azurai T-T 08:58 azurai friend 08:58 Lemme check 08:58 most of the spawned mobs are vulnerable to crits 08:59 Azurai does a lot 08:59 No Azurai friend... Adriesta is available though 08:59 bread used adreista friend 09:00 but you're going to need a rec buff 09:00 Atro lead helps? 09:00 it might 09:00 but survivability becomes a small issue 09:00 Running Atro L, Sirius, Krantz, Elza and Kulyuk... Ark or Adriesta F 09:01 Ark 09:01 no ark = you dead 09:01 Alright... Ark then 09:01 Lux Halyon Atro 09:01 gdi 09:01 lol 09:02 i mean it helps your BB 09:02 but i didn't have any problems with Ark + Azurai 09:02 There should be a unit market 09:02 pls 09:02 AZURAIS SELLING FOR 100 GEMS EACH! 09:02 * Pacapound runs 09:03 That would be awesome 09:03 Azure Sphere 09:03 SCREW YOU ESTOREIT 09:03 DROP AZURE SPHERES GDI 09:04 SCREW ALL YOU EZE AND AVANTS OUT THERE 09:04 >:( 09:05 SH*T... UBBd sirius instead pf krantz 09:06 (yes) 09:06 10'10 09:06 but pls 09:07 Sacked... Need more HP and tankiness... 09:07 my units had about 27k minimum 09:08 My units are all between 25k and 28k... the only weak one is Kulyuk with 23k 09:08 Avant lead is useless here... right? 09:09 yes 09:09 basically 09:09 Silas lead? 09:10 i wouldn't recommend any of them 09:10 Sirius Lead? 09:10 ye 09:10 that might work 09:10 alright... 09:10 wish me luck 09:10 the problem with avant and silas is that they completely kill your round 3 bc gen without any positive tradeoff 09:11 Azurai works because he gives an extra 10% mitigation 09:11 true... like tridon... he needs OE 09:11 SBS oe confirmed 09:11 All of them? 09:11 but we'll be older than grah by the time it comes around 09:11 ye all of em 09:11 yay! Hadaron will be the nuke king once again 09:12 inb4 200% self crit buff 09:13 actually with dual Ensa + enhance EWD Kalon sub + Hadaron/nyami + Krantz? you might be able to beat down mora really quickly... 09:14 Mora... haven't tried any Raid 6 09:15 Crossed Enorm Folly's threshold safely... used Ark UBB... bad idea? 09:17 Krantz UBB where 09:18 4 turns gives you a bigger berth to cross Judecca and Empyrio safely 09:19 Crossed both... focused fired Krantz... revived him... Magress 29%, Selena 41%, Eze 100%... Turn 12 09:19 used a revive 09:19 restart 09:19 * Pacapound runs 09:19 That bad? 09:19 ehh 09:19 its not necessarily bad 09:19 but every revive used significantly decreases your RNG margin of error on round 3 09:20 turn 12 09:20 just use all BB/SBB 09:20 You're going to want to UBB when you cross Selena and MAgress OD 09:21 Magress just OD'd... got him to 17% 09:21 uh 09:21 Selena too... 09:21 i didn't think you'd do so much damage 09:21 I'm dead... right? 09:21 UBB and hope for RNG 09:21 please tell me your OD is full 09:22 DOne... 09:22 dead? 09:22 Felice is in,.. Eze down to 50% 09:22 I'm alive... somehow 09:23 in my winning run i hit Eze OD with selena and magress still on the field 09:23 xd 09:23 guard all and everyone lived somehow 09:23 your objective now is to kill Magress before turn 21 09:23 on or before 09:24 delta 09:24 GG 09:24 if/when you get to phase 3, i noticed that the Dandemagus came every 4 turns after avant was summoned 09:24 hahahaha 09:24 he used it on me on turns 13 17 21 09:24 4 turns... 09:24 got it 09:25 im not 100% sure but thats when he used it on me 09:25 Need more firepower 09:25 Replaced Kulyuk with Silas... 09:25 i got lucky there though 09:25 on turn 13 ark died 09:25 I need a bloody X-01 Mk. VI power armor with a fully modded Gauss Rifle } 09:25 on turns 17 and 21 i guarded all because i didn't have healer BB up for damage reflect 09:25 what? Ark died? 09:25 i had revives 09:26 4 of them 09:26 not bad at all 09:26 but after guarding on turn 21 they killed ark krantz and rengaku 09:26 3 other revives down the drain 09:26 (yes) 09:26 wow... 09:26 they hit like nukes 09:26 who does 09:27 Everyone 09:27 lol 09:27 but with Ark/Azurai LS combo and regular mitigation you basically have 80% miti almost every turn 09:27 I need Azurai... or a finished Ark... Dual Arks work? 09:28 dual ark LS won't work 09:28 the miti doesn't stack 09:28 dammit 09:28 but you can use ark lead and ark sub 09:28 I miss the good old days when Tridon't shield could tank insta-kill moves 09:28 lol 09:28 because the shield HP bar counted as a full HP bar 09:29 and fixed damage moves went off shield HP 09:29 inb4 triton oe has 4,000 hp shield enhance to 5000 09:30 Those were the days... Zebra and Cardes never knew what really happened hahaha 09:30 5K shield... not bad 09:30 lol 09:30 those were the days 09:30 back when people used Grah/Cardes lead to beat Cardes 09:30 stupid as that sounds 09:30 cleared most of my trials with that shield 09:30 Grah Cardes... 09:30 the first people probably used double Grah 09:30 lol 09:30 Cardes the Malevolent 09:31 Now we can 1 shot anyone from those trials 09:31 20% miti from LF 09:31 LD 09:31 not even the current omni can match that 09:31 dual cardes would effectively give you 90% mitigation to light enemies with regular mitigation 09:31 LD enemies 09:31 20 % miti... not one lead has that? 09:31 nope 09:31 not to LD 09:32 the only other 20% miti has a 5k HP taken prerequisite 09:32 Wow... 09:32 think about it 09:32 90% mitigation to LD enemies 09:32 Thyat would effectively render magress harmless 09:32 and atro 09:32 yeah 09:32 good luck keeping those cardes alive without pingu orbs and edges 09:33 What are the pingu orbs? 09:33 and the rest of your units as well, because their LS doesnt give HP boost 09:33 speaking of LS, magress disables those :P 09:33 Dammit... true 09:33 Sky Orb Heaven's Edge 09:34 there's also a Pingu Crown 09:34 Leto Crown 09:36 Lvl 999, Rank 100 and a billion training points 09:36 million* 09:36 anyone knows zelnite omni evo mats? i want to farm them while this 1/2 energy still active. 09:36 it's the same for every legacy 09:37 2 mecha gods, 1 miracle totem, 1 earth totem, legend stone? 09:38 god x2 miracle x1 earth x2 pot x2 legend stone? 09:38 idk 09:38 Earth idol probably 09:38 or a metal mimic 09:38 Elza 09:38 Graceful Princess Elza 09:38 ah ok. thanks guys 09:39 mecha x2 miracle x1 earth x1 pot x2 metal mimic x1 legend stone x1 09:39 thanks pacapound :) 09:40 oh btw, i saw female zelnite. what's that? new unit? alternate art? 09:40 Rumor has it she is a disciple 09:40 or sister 09:40 Fizz 09:40 she's an admirer of Zelnite 09:40 oh.. 09:40 Same effects? 09:40 ohhh new unit 09:40 her OE is what if she followed in his footsteps and became the next Phantom Thief 09:40 awesome 09:41 not bad.. 09:41 her kit isn't about items or exp 09:41 with SP she can get 09:41 But Shura is coming, Hisui as well... Hortia I think? and more GE 09:42 160% AoE normal attack buff 09:42 10% OD instafill 09:42 lol w00t?! 09:42 30% od fill rate 09:42 whoa 09:42 AoE normal attack with 160% damage multiplier. 09:42 I call haxx 09:42 self angel idol 09:42 She'd be colo cancer 09:43 delta 09:43 thats from BB/SBB buffs 09:43 oh.. 09:43 I thought LS 09:43 with SP she can get 30% chance for AoE normal attack at 70% damage modifier 09:43 which beats Mizerka's 50% 09:43 Still colo cancer 09:43 ehh 09:43 if you don't have mifunes 09:43 AoE normal attack is bad 09:44 you end up doing only a little bit of damage, which fills up all their BB gauges = RIP YOU 09:44 Mizerka + Fizzy + Azurai + Mifune + Juno Salto 09:44 ehh 09:44 Cancer Overkill 09:44 Fizz + Mifune + Mifune + Mifune + mifune 09:44 defense 09:44 Juno + Azurai + Azurai + azurai + azurai 09:44 wait 09:44 you can't do that 09:44 xD 09:44 no more than 7 units allowed 09:45 Juno + Mifune + Mifune + Mifune + Mifune 09:45 probably still works, lol 09:45 ah i got to go, ttyl. thanks guys 09:45 yw 09:45 or Fizz + Mifune + Mifune + Azurai + Azurai, Def Juno + Mifune + Azurai + Azurai + Azurai 09:45 IM BORED 09:46 Same here... class sux 09:46 i don't have class 09:46 but I'm bored as crap 09:46 NOTHING TO DO 09:46 :( 09:47 guess I'll wait forever for arc 3 09:47 everyone talks about arc 3... but what's it about? they said I should hold on to my 4* and 5*s 09:48 It's about you losing your power to summon 09:48 So you have one unit you can use which is supposed to actually be your character 09:49 w00t?! why? 09:49 mah power!! 09:49 I'm not sure. 09:49 I'm guessing it's like 09:49 that would beat the purpose of the game 09:49 Karna Masta was who gave you the power to summon, so with him dead, in this new land his power doesn't work 09:49 It's only for the third arc 09:49 And you get your powers back 09:49 You can change your units element whenever you want 09:50 And you have to level up in certain elements to be able to use your units 09:50 Like I think if you get to a certain point in the light element, then you can use some of your weaker light units 09:50 They also dumb down your units 09:50 So a 5* may be just as strong as an Omni 09:50 They really should scrap that part ... stick to the classic formula ... my unit repertoire took time 09:50 I think it's pretty cool. 09:51 It seems unique and I'm excited to give it a try. 09:51 I don't like being nerfed ... If that time comes, I'm retiring 09:51 You'll get your strength back eventually. 09:52 eventually = whenever alim decides to make new level caps 09:52 I didn't look too far into it yet, this is just stuff I've seen from Ushi. 09:52 I'm gonna start saving my place in the retirement home, then 09:53 * Pacapound looks at kaiser slimes 09:53 I'm ready 09:54 yeah it's really unique 09:54 * Rejiti sobs at revives 09:54 * Rejiti sobs at cures 09:54 it's hell 09:54 PING PING PING PTSD INTENSIFIES 09:55 oh btw rejiti you get guns next update (yes) 09:55 Why? you lose those? 09:55 i'm not even done in the first area HAHAhaha 09:55 WHAT?! GUNS?! what is this? Call of Brave? 09:55 dual pistol 09:55 WHY IS IT SO HARD 09:55 * Rejiti flips tables 09:56 THATS WHAT YOUR LIN WANTS TO KNOW 09:56 * Pacapound runs 09:56 brb... changing classroom 09:56 not using lin -_- 09:56 lol who are u using then 09:56 Lin? the crappy unit? 09:56 she's one of the best for arc 3 09:56 brb... 09:56 heal, remove and negate status 10:14 back! what did I miss? 10:15 nothing 10:15 chat's been daed 10:15 Same as my class 10:15 ol 10:15 my classes start tomorrow 10:17 Take my advice... don't start on the wrongt foot.. no full weekend parties... being hungover on monday really sux 10:42 Hello anyone here? 10:44 Hey 10:44 Which is a better healer 10:44 Ivris or Elimo 10:56 finally fixed my computer 10:56 holy crap 10:56 so how is everyone 10:57 dead 10:57 jeez this place is quiet 10:57 ikr 10:57 (batman) 10:58 gonna redo endless with my new team' 10:59 Nice 10:59 meanwhile 10:59 http://imgur.com/Bqufp9T 10:59 (yes) 10:59 niceu 11:00 SACRILEGE ORB IS MINE 11:00 yeet 11:01 umm 11:01 soo 11:01 Ivris or Elimo 11:02 elimo 11:02 Mkay 11:02 ELIMO OE WHEN 11:02 * Pacapound runs 11:02 WELP 11:02 hackers in male FG 11:02 Quaid OEEEE 11:02 when what? XD 11:02 11:02 (yes) 11:03 theres a guild called Radiant at the top with 1.9mil prestige 11:03 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/507tz6/hacking_in_the_ranked_fg_courageous_assault/ 11:03 ofc there had to be at least one hacker 11:04 is it stille possible to obtain metal mimics from Cave of Desires? 11:04 I ask, as ive poured in 500+ energy to the dungeon 11:04 yes 11:04 not a single metal 11:04 in 1 gem 11:04 and 51 runs 11:04 lol 11:05 pls thats still better than my luck 11:05 >found 2 metal mimics 11:05 do lv 1 run 11:05 >captured neither 11:05 ive gotten like 2-3 11:05 ive been doing level 2 runs 11:05 really? 11:05 you've done 52 runs with no metal? 11:05 thats pretty annoying 11:05 level 1 has same spawn rate iirc 11:05 but costs less energy 11:06 thought the break was at lvl 2 11:06 oh well, still 52 runs 11:06 is kinda annoying ;p 11:09 Hey 11:09 what are good spheres to equip on a mitigator 11:10 defensive sphere 11:10 it also really depends on your party 11:10 Phantom Gizmo + Sacred Crystal 11:10 and the other spheres your units have 11:10 Hmm 11:10 Dandelga + Evil Shard 11:10 O-o 11:10 OG low level set-up 11:10 Which 11:10 * WhiteMarker blows up from thinking too hard 11:11 lol 11:11 i love gizmo + cystal combo that Paca mentioned above 11:11 if you're going for minimum BB size 11:11 HOLY CRAP 11:11 Meirith Pearl + Health Codex 11:11 i just got a metal mimic 11:11 55 runs 11:12 hmm 11:12 Idek 11:12 inb4 doesnt capture 11:12 * Pacapound runs 11:12 its easier to get metal mimics from metal gate 11:12 run it a couple times, get dark god/ little ghost guys 11:12 when I stopped playing last 11:12 evolve winged mimic, easypeasy 11:12 i could fetch these easy 11:12 from the cave 11:12 now its like REALLY really rare 11:13 I don't have any of those spheres so I'll equip her with Urius for now. 11:13 im just trying to push 1 avant + 1 krantz to omni =( 11:14 urias? 11:14 edea sphere? 11:14 Urias 11:14 Actually 11:14 Lafdranya or Urias 11:14 Which would be better XD 11:14 neither 11:14 you need HP boost 11:14 for who 11:14 Virtuous Cape 11:15 hmmm 11:15 steve hes looking for a good healer sphere setup 11:15 told him gizmo + crystal 11:15 but i think he has limited options 11:15 yeah something with hp/all stats up is good 11:15 def/atk boost, idk 11:15 i use Krantz 11:15 I need something that I can get easily ;-; 11:15 Virtuous Cape + Growth Device 11:16 o-o 11:16 where to get them from? XD 11:16 11:16 OH MY GOD 11:16 NO WAY 11:16 I AM NOT GOING THROUGH THE ENDLESS CORRIDOR XD 11:16 xD 11:16 my Ark leader has Oracle Bangles + Sacrilege Orb 11:17 I'm too young to have my units completely shredded and disemboweled 11:18 lmao 11:18 oh wow 11:19 I put my phone on repeat throughout the schoolday 11:19 went up 18 11:19 is that good? 11:20 what did you start from 11:21 120 11:21 somewhere around there 11:22 if the starter spheres are all you have, use dandelga or drevas 11:22 not bad 11:22 not urias 11:22 mkay 11:22 Drevas is better 11:22 hmmm 11:22 equipping drevas with drevas XD 11:22 well 11:22 Dreva-ception 11:22 you don't want a cursed/paralyzed mitigator right 11:22 my friend has dandelga on his omni avant zz 11:22 PING PING PING PTSD INTENSIFIES 11:23 I carry plenty of stimulants XD 11:23 lol 11:23 hmm 11:23 Ping? 11:23 stimulants won't save you when your entire team is PING PING PING 'd to death 11:23 Pong 11:23 Ping 11:23 XD 11:23 WHAT IS A "PING PING PING"?! 11:25 Unicorn 11:25 Pegasus 11:25 you guys don't remember the days 11:25 when those guys were the bane of everyone's existence 11:25 XD 11:25 PFFFT 11:25 WHY WOULD SUCH AN ADDOOORRAABLE UNICORN DO THAT? 11:25 * WhiteMarker hugs unicorn 11:25 * WhiteMarker gets stabbed by it's horn 11:25 lol 11:26 plebs 11:26 *unicorn glares at pacapound* 11:26 *unicorn runs towards pacapound* 11:26 kek 11:26 back when the game first came out 11:26 the unicorns inflicted paralysis when attacking you 11:26 XD 11:27 you basically got permanently tazed to death 11:27 while not being able to do anything about it 11:27 I have a sphere that negates Paralysis 11:27 I have it equipped on Vern 11:27 I forgot what it was called tho 11:27 lmao 11:28 >negates paralysis 11:28 pls 11:28 * Pacapound looks at Heavenly Ring 11:28 Oh 11:28 * WhiteMarker sobs 11:28 lol its ok 11:29 How about a Spirit Tiara 11:29 i was in your shoes back then 11:29 Is that good? 11:29 no hp boost = not good 11:29 OH WAIT 11:29 HA 11:29 11:29 REFINED GEM 11:29 WHOOP WHOOP 11:29 11:30 That's what I had equipped on vern XD 11:30 Hey 11:30 Would the Demon Crown be good on a Mitigator? 11:31 good, if you have nothing else 11:31 Okie 11:32 (yes) 11:33 once you get access to them 11:33 Phantom Gizmo 11:33 reward from beating Hall of Challengers level 30 11:33 Projection Device 11:33 reward for beating Light FG 11:34 they work nicely too 11:34 hmm 11:34 Challenge hall 11:34 What's an FG? XD 11:34 11:35 -_- 11:35 frontier gate 11:36 okie 11:36 *newbiness intensifies* 11:37 OH MY GOD MY MOM IS EVIL 11:38 SHE MIXED ALL THE MINT OREOS WITH THE NORMAL OREOS AND LEFT A NOTE THAT SAID: Diet B**** 11:38 lmao 11:38 I only weight 50-60lbs.-. 11:39 LB or KG 11:40 50 lbs? bruh 11:40 my thoughts exactly lol 11:40 I know 11:40 I have the most petite body on Earth 11:41 And petite chest 11:41 Jk 11:41 my 9 year old brother weighs like more than that 11:41 ru sure 11:41 I'm a helicopter 11:41 not a girl 11:41 -.- 11:41 Yes 11:41 I am sure 11:42 and my gym teacher thought it would be funny to share that with the entire class after measuring everyone today 11:42 See 11:42 you do that to the fat kid 11:42 and everyone loses their s*** 11:42 but do it to the skinniest one 11:43 and everyone laughs 11:44 i literally got thinner and gained weight ok 2016 08 29